As a known electronic device constituting an imaging apparatus or a portable telephone including an imaging device, there is one having a main body part including an imaging apparatus main body, various operation buttons, and an input/output interface such as a display part, a sub-body part serving as a cover that installs and protects mainly a lens part of the imaging apparatus main body during an unused state, and a sliding apparatus sliding the sub-body part relative to the main body part.
With this electronic device during a using state, a lens part is exposed by sliding the sub body part (cover) coupled to the main body part by way of the sliding apparatus. Thereby, photographing can be performed.
Patent Document 1 discloses this type of electronic device. The sliding apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a slide plate fixed to a cover and equipped with a pair of left/right arm parts. Projecting parts, which project outward in the left and right directions, are provided at the front/rear (two locations) of the pair of left/right arm parts. Two pairs of left/right cam grooves having a lifting function are provided in a manner extending toward the main body part in the front/rear direction and sloped downward at its front part.
This configuration can position a surface of the cover and a surface of the main body part on the same plane in a state where the cover is closed and positioning the cover to a position that superposes a part of a surface side of the surface of the main body having no lens part arranged thereon.